


𝑺𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑶𝒖𝒕𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆 ❁ 𝑰𝒕𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒊 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: After a long day of traveling, (Y/N) begs Itachi for them to take a break.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	𝑺𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑶𝒖𝒕𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆 ❁ 𝑰𝒕𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒊 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

"𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐂𝐇𝐈."

"Hm?"

"My feet hurt."

You and Itachi were currently on a mission to get someone from the bingo book. You both were wrapped in your Akatsuki cloaks to protect you from the cool air. Winter was right around the corner and seeing as how the sun was down, it was freezing. The two of you had been walking for hours with no breaks. Light conversations and questions about which one of you had the food pills to keep you standing.

The location that the two of you were supposed to be at was still so far away. Your eyes burned from being open for so long and your body was about to shut down. Itachi was like a beast in battle so you couldn't tell if he was tired or not.

He stopped walking and turned around to face you, "I can carry you."

You leaned your tired body against a nearby tree. Your eyes met his, "Are you not tired?"

He shuffled his feet a bit, "I am, but are you sure you want to rest here? It's cold."

You stared down at the grass covered ground. You felt embarrassed to say this, but in the means of surviving..."We could...cuddl--" You stopped yourself from continuing to correct your words. "We could huddle together for warmth."

That warmth was directed on your face with a deep blush. With the little light the moon gave you, you could see the red on his cheek too.

"Are you sure you just don't want me to carry you?" He sounded less serious than before. His sweet side starting to rise.

"Itachi, I won't make you do that. It's late and we're both tired," You could feel your eyes ready to close at that moment. You slowly sank onto the ground beneath you. You patted the spot next to you which he took. You both started to remove your cloaks so you could use them as blankets. "At least these ugly things have some kind of use."

You felt his shoulders shake as he chuckled. That's when you realized just how close you were. You threw your cloak over the two of you and he threw his over you two as well. The cloaks brought some warmth but not enough.

You both sat there in silence. Your arms were the only things that were touching. The cold air was sneaking ways onto you both through little openings you both had left.

"This isn't me trying to make advances towards you or anything," You murmured. "This is how penguins survive so...it's how we'll survive tonight."

He twisted his body over so he could easily wrap his arm around your body and bring you over to him. You also twisted your body so that your head could lay comfortably on his chest. His other hand snaked between the gap of you and the tree so he could connect both of his arms. Your hands were pressed against his chest as you moved your head to lay on his shoulder. He laid his head on the top of yours completing the hold.

Your bodies being mingled together left enough warmth for you both to be comfortable. He lifted his head and stared down at you. You looked back up at him with a soft smile.

"Are you warm enough?" He whispered to you.

You nodded faintly. Your body is probably going to kill you if you don't sleep soon. But your eyes didn't close instead, they kept looking at him. He was looking right back at you with the look that you were giving him. You reached your hand up and gently tucked a strand of hair behind his pale ear. Your bodies were so close and intimate. Could you blame yourself for meeting in the middle for a kiss?

His lips were chapped from the long day of traveling, but you were sure your's was the same. Either way it was a nice kiss. There was no other motive behind the kiss. Just a small kiss. It made your heart flutter with how gentle and kind he was. He kept his arms behind your lower back, but he started to pull you closer to him.

You both pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I thought you weren't trying to make advances on me?" He asked with a smirk.

You laughed before answering, "It was just another way to keep us warm tonight."He hummed as you laid your head back on his chest. Finally you let your eyes close and let the sleep take you over.


End file.
